From the beginning
by Bright Dawn
Summary: Ok ,I suck a summaries!! Just read it, its the backroundstory for Tessandra Cortez. Its also compared to SC!! Read and Review!!!


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Well, yes, I rewrote this, 'couse I didn't like it either, and my computer swallowed the major parts.  
  
I don't own any of the characters, except for Tessandra Cortez.  
  
This story is set before SC (=Second Chance) , my other story, AND (this time) related to it. I would recommend to read SC first!! Also its the wished back story for Tessandra Cortez!  
  
And anything between these [..] are thoughts!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
From the Beginning  
  
  
  
What if two Companion Protectors, lets take Special Agent Ronald Sandoval and Agent Tessandra Cortez, had to live in the same apartment , due to a money-saving-project, from the Synod? What would a week between the two of them look like? And anyway, would Sandoval find out the truth about Cortez??  
  
Let's see!  
  
Monday 6am:  
  
Tessandra's POV:  
  
[Grr. Unbelievable!! What the hell is he doing in there so long?? Well, it can't be his hair!]  
  
Going towards the kitchen I look at the clock in the living room.  
  
[Shit!! I was supposed to be at the embassy about 15 minutes ago! Hope Da'an didn't notice that I'm still missing!]  
  
My global rings, it's Da'an. He doesn't look very amused.  
  
"Miss Cortez, your were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!!"  
  
[ Ok, he knows I'm missing. Grrr. What am I gonna tell him? " Sorry, Da'an, but Sandovals blocking the bathroom, and I'm gonna kill him if he isn't coming out in the next 5 seconds!!" Nope, can't say that. I would only get another lesson in , how Da'an called it "respect your boss". Grr. ]  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry Da'an. I overslept. I'll be in the embassy in half an hour"  
  
[I don't believe I'm doing this!! But anyway, if dear Sandyboy isn't coming out soon, then I'll have to come in!!]  
  
Walking back to the bathroom door I, again, look at the clock.  
  
[Ok 25 minutes time to get dressed and all.]  
  
Knocking on the door I yell: " Damm it Sandoval, get your ass out of there." Before I can start another sentence the door opens. Sandovals coming out, he doesn't look different than any other day, just a bit more tired.  
  
" So what took you so long?" Looking at him, noticing that he's about to response. "No, wait, I don't want to know, let me just get finished!"  
  
[Oho, I hope he isn't gonna rip my head off! ]  
  
15 minutes later I'm finished.  
  
"Where did I put my purse?" I mutter.  
  
Walking towards the kitchen , again, I see Sandoval already standing in front of the fridge.  
  
" Ahm, Cortez?? Do you eat anything at all ?? "  
  
[What does he mean with that?? Sure I eat!! Stupid question!!]  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
" 'Couse there's nothing in the fridge"  
  
"Well a empty fridge keeps slim!! "  
  
"oh, well here's a list of what to buy"  
  
He hands me the piece of paper. Looking at it I frown.  
  
[Cheese, milk, ham, carrots, tomatoes,… He's not gonna eat that all is he??]  
  
" What do I look like?? Your nanny?? Go shopping yourself!!"  
  
[He's gonna kill me!! Better get going.]  
  
With that I take my keys and walk out of 'my' apartment.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
Sandoval's POV:  
  
Uah. I didn't get much sleep last night, no wonder, with Cortez working till 3am and playing that annoying CD of hers.  
  
[What's up with my hair?]  
  
Someone's knocking on the door, must be Cortez.  
  
[ Wow, she seems mad. Well, I can understand her, I wouldn't like it either if she had to live in my apartment]  
  
She's walking away.  
  
I hear some voices out of the kitchen. Sounds like Cortez and Da'an. Now she's coming back. Again she's knocking at the door. " Damm it Sandoval get your ass out of there!" she yells. I open the door , she looks at my like I'm a alien. " So what took you so long?" I want to response but she goes on " No , wait, I don't want to know, let me just get finished" with that she closes the door behind herself.  
  
[ ok definitely bad mood!! Usually I would shout back, but I'm too tired, anyway, I need something to eat!]  
  
I the kitchen I open the fridge. But all I see is a carton from McDonalds.  
  
[ What the hell,..]  
  
Taking a piece of paper I write down what to buy.  
  
[ Cheese, milk, ham, carrots, tomatoes, and other things]  
  
I hear the bathroom door open, and Cortez muttering something I don't understand. Now she's coming into the kitchen.  
  
" Ahm, Cortez?? Do you eat anything at all ?? " I ask her, meaning the empty fridge. She makes a quizzically face.  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
" 'Couse there's nothing in the fridge"  
  
"Well a empty fridge keeps slim!! "  
  
[Funny, I think I'm slim enough, but, maybe…, oh forget it Ron]  
  
"Oh, well here's a list of what to buy" I say, handing her the piece of paper, she takes it, looks at it and frowns.  
  
[ why is she frowning?? That's all healthy stuff,]  
  
" What do I look like?? Your nanny?? Go shopping yourself!!" she says.  
  
[ Did I do anything wrong? ] I wonder.  
  
Now she's taking her key's and virtually running out of the apartment.  
  
[ Hihi, she's not afraid of me, is she? Well gotta get ready myself]  
  
Also taking my keys I lock the apartment and walk towards the lift.  
  
I step in and push the button, the doors close, and the lift stars to move.  
  
[ Who do I call to get a new apartment?] Having an idea I long for my global, just to notice that it isn't there, were it used to be.  
  
[Shit,.]  
  
Pushing the button for the third floor, I wait, the lift stops, and,.. and nothing happens.  
  
[SHIT!!] 


End file.
